I Stand By
by Sterwolf59
Summary: Sometimes decisions may seem irrational but they are often the things that change the entire future... -Celtic Thunder rated:M for language and skippable slash- sequel to 'Memory of Neil Something'
1. Part 1

**(Now that Neil is awake and happy I get now to spend a book focusing each on the relationships so this book will go as such- Part 1:George and Paul - Part 2:Keith and Damian - Part 3:More keith and Damo. Don't worry even though Ryan and Neil don't get a chapter there will be PLENTY of them regardless. This chapter is from Paul's point of view. and keep in mind that this doesn't go along with modern day its about a year in the future. and Sharon is the producer of Celtic Thunder for those who don't know)**

The problem was that George was okay, because since he was okay he would want te' see me and I felt so guilty I couldn't face him just yet. So te' kill time I went te' go check on Neil. As I approached the room I heard Neil's voice answer a question the doctor asked.  
"My name's Neil Byrne soon te' be Neil Kelly I was born November 16 1980 making me 33 its May 10, 2013, seriously doc I'm FINE!" Neil was clearly irratated but he keep a light smile on his face as he spoke.  
"Honestly? I don't know how that's even possible. That was such a severe accident how could ye'r brain be unaffected?" Neil just shrugged much te' the doctors annoyence. "I'm gonna order an MRI just te' make sure."  
"I don't need it!" Neil shouted after the doc as I moved closer te' him. "I'm sorry ye' did save me' life. Thanks for that I'm just not a fan of hospitials."  
"I understand." The doctor smiled and left the room quickly as I stepped aside.  
"Neil-babe they're just trying te' take care of ye'." Ryan looked down at his love as he was holding Neil's unbroken hand in both of his.  
"But I want ye' te' take care of me." Neil pouted out his lower lip lightly and instantly Ryan looked away from his boyfriend.  
"Do not give me those eyes."  
"Please Ry-Ry I just want te' go home." Damn, Neil only pulled out little nicknames when he wanted something really bad. It was actualy kinda funny because Neil was pouting like a 4-year old knowing he was getting under Ryan's skin.  
"See how half of ye'r body is casted. That's because it's broken, there is no way ye' going home soon." Ryan contuined te' avoid Neil's eyes and eventualy he found mine. "Hey." He said with a smile.  
"Hey." I nodded as I noticed that both Ryan and Neil had a look of curiousidy dwelling in there eyes. "Where's Keith and Damo?"  
"I think they went te' go get something te' eat with Emmet and Cameron." Ryan smiled as he nodded. A moment of silence passed and I could feel the question prodding through their eyes, begging te' be addressed but they both were te' tactfull te' ask it bluntly.  
"Go ahead..." I said bowing me' head, I knew that at some point I was going te' have te' answer something somewhere along the line. I took a seat on the chair near Neil's bed.  
"So ye' and George?" Ryan said trying te' sound non-chalant as he pretended te' find something interesting out the window.  
"Not really it was just a fling that happened years ago." I looked down at me' hands as the magnitude of how crazy this whole thing was. It was a fling that was YEARS ago, there was absolutely no way George could honestly feel that same way about me. 'It was because I loved you' George's words echoed in me' head. 'Oh shut up!' I mentaly shouted at him and he just chuckled an evil chuckle.  
'He can't love ye' Paul, how many times do I have te' say that.' Swanky Man whispered in me' ear. Ever since George flat-lined Swanky Man was being an annoying fly on the wall and only saying something when I was being silent.  
"Years ago?" Neil's eyes did a light twitch with shock as he spoke.  
"Like 'It's Entertainment' years ago or like 'Take Me Home' years ago?" Ryan asked totaly keeping his attention on me.  
"umm...'The Show'." I muttered with a little shame. Me' very small meek part of me' personality was taking over.  
"What?" Ryan's jaw literaly dropped.  
"How?" Neil's question resounded Ryan's in a different way.  
"Well...see after the first concert-"  
"The first concert?" Keith was standing in the door with his mouth only slightly gapped. Damo, Emmet, and Cameron didn't seem te' be behind him.  
"Yeah, it was after the first concert-" I contuined te' explain the story te' me' three brothers and through the entire thing three sets of stunned eyes watched me. Finally I finished me' story with a deep breath and resting me' head in me' hands. Ryan and Neil looked at eachother as they processed the information while Keith just drew circles with his eyes on the cieling trying te' grasp me' story. The gravity of me' own stupidity resounded in me' ears with another Swanky Man comment 'Wow ye' sound like an idoit.'  
"Paul?" Miranda asked from the door with a mutted knock. I just turned toward her with no remark. "George is awake and asking for ye'." I considered not even going te' him,but if I didn't I would regret it consideably. So I left the room of dumbfounded friends and trudged te' George's room which seemed a mile away. As I rounded into the room the scottish man's eyes seem te' spark a little with tiny sprinkles of happiness but then at me' expression his smile dropped a little bit.  
"Paul, what's wrong?"  
"I caused ye' te' have a heart attack." I stood at the foot of his bed a little worried te' move for fear of causing something else te' happen.  
"It's not ye'r fault Paul." George chuckled a little and the light te' his eyes re-illuminated.  
"Why are ye' laughing?" Swanky Man was present in me' mind but wasn't in control.  
"Why in the world would ye' think that it was ye'r fault?" George ran a hand over his shiny bald head.  
"Because me kissing ye' is what caused it..." I found a little comfort by staring at the floor, avoiding his eyes so I wouldn't forgive me'self. I didn't deserve that pleasure.  
"Damn it Paul!" George's voice was suddenly angry and I couldn't help but look up at him . "Stop being so stubborn, it's the one thing about ye' I don't like." This was true, I was stubborn and I knew it but who the hell did he think he was for trying to tell me not te' be me'self. I snapped.  
"If that's the only thing that ye' don't like about me then ye'r head more fucked up then ye' thought." Me' voice was cold and flat and I felt me' body freeze in it's place.  
"Me' heads fine the problem is that ye' don't think much of ye'rself, and I don't know why..."  
"Can't think much of something so terrible." That was the only responce that I could think of.  
"Why would ye' ever-" He started talking and some even darker form of me then I even knew, surfaced and I rotated on me' heels te' get the hell away from him. "PAUL BYROM IF YE' LEAVE THIS ROOM I SWEAR TE' GOOD ABOVE!" The threat made me turn around but I kept me' distance with me' arms crossed. "Paul. Why would ye' ever think that ye' are so terrible?"  
"Because I went after someone I knew I couldn't have and even though I knew it was wrong I didn't listen and it almost killed him." I wasn't paying much attention te' the world outside the room but I could hear Keith and Damian laughed as Emmet and Cameron where talking loud enough te' be heard.  
"Paul ye'r making no sense." George shook his head lightly then leaned forward and wrapped his hands around me' arms then pulled me around the bed till I was by his side. I tried te' resist but I almost tripped over me' self so I just followed the lead. "Ye' didn't do anything wrong, if anything, I'm the one who did something wrong. I'm the one who had sex with a man even though I was married te' somebody else who I saw maybe six hours before that."  
"But I knew that ye' were married and let it happen." Me' own stubborness was staying adament.  
"PAUL! Listen te' me! I'm the cheater here not ye'. Then afterward I was about te' leave me' wife and I would have if ye' didn't be the better person and tell me I was doing wrong." I opened me' mouth te' talk but George's words and eyes pulled me into silence. Tick...tock...tick the clock sounded creating a pattern of serenity that fell uneasily around me. "Paul I would have left in a heartbeat for ye' and if ye' let me I would still be with ye' in a heartbeat."  
"Ye' would?" I asked not picking up me' eyes because I was trying te' stop happiness from finding me.  
"Yeah." He smiled up at me and I felt me' cold haze start te' melt. He gently started te' pull closer te' me and as he was about te' kiss me I just had te' say.  
"No. If ye' want te' be with me then we are gonna do this right, because I'm not some floozy who kisses a man before the first date. If ye' want any of this then ye'll have te' win it with flowers, dinner, and maybe a box of choclate. And I don't think ye' have officaly asked me yet." I held me'self up straight as I spoke. I was trying not te' smile but I couldn't help but crack a smile. George laughed very louder, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.  
"Okay, fine. Mr. Byrom would ye' be interested in going on a date with me after I get out of the hospiial."  
"I'll have te' check with me' boyfriend first te' see if it's okay." I turned non-chalantly away te' look at the door.  
"Boyfriend?" George lightly gripped me' hand and tugged a little so I would look at him. His eyes were a little worried and I couldn't help but smirk at him.  
"yeah. Me' boyfriend Lucky, he's a leperchaun and when we go on dates he picks me up on his orange marshmallow star." I laughed and I heard someone behind me laugh te' but that laugh was silence instantly. "The thing is that he spends a little te' much time at the cereal bar with Sam and Tony."  
"Oh, damn he sounds amazing I don't know if I can compare-" George chuckled and his hand twisted in mine till he had a comfortable grip and pulled me a bit closer. "-especially since ye'll be me' first time with a guy."  
"Really? Never would have guessed by the way ye'-"  
"Yep first time." George blushed as he cut me off, he clearly knew what I was about te' say. "Ye' guys gonna come in?" He asked and I turned te' see Emmet, Keith, Cameron, and Damo all trying te' hide at the archway and still watch us at the same time. They all stumbled forward, emberessed that they were caught.  
"Sorry, I wanted te' get me' jacket but ye' looked serious so we didn't want te' interupt." Keith said trying te' act cool as Damo held his hand. Emmet and Cameron stood behind them, not touching in anyway. I nodded slowly.  
"and how long have ye' been there?" I asked looking at Damo who's cheeks were red, clearly he was the one I made laugh with me' fake boyfriend.  
"Not long-ish, actualy we kinda just got there." Emmet spoke up trying te' protect this small band that was caught like deer in headlights. I just rolled me' eyes and turned back te' face our leader who was smiling and also rolled his eyes as he looked up at me.  
"Hey, I'm kinda hungry I'll be back soon, okay?" I smiled at him and for once in years I felt a true sense of happiness. George was gonna try and be with me! That felt some amazing te' think about then I realized that what he had said earlier had a good point. Him and I weren't that different from Cameron and Emmet.  
"Hey, Paul wait up!" Ryan ran te' catch up with me and he also had a likewise smile te' me' own.  
"Hey, Ry-Ry." I teased as he took te' matching me' stride. "How's Neil?"  
"Same from when ye' left, being stubborn because he wants te' leave." Ryan smiled as we made our te' the elevator. "I hate seeing him like that, It makes me' stomach twist every single time." I pressed the call button as he spoke and we waited for it te' arrive. Then with a ding the door opened.  
"Oh come on Ry, Neil doesn't look that bad bald."  
"I meant him all casted up like that." Ryan laughed at me as I pressed another floor's button.  
"Oh, sorry. I thought ye' were just racist against bald people." A round of laughter echoed through both of us.  
"I'm not racist against them I just don't have a desire for them-" He rested his head on the wall and kept laughing "clearly ye' love rubbing that bald head all night long."  
"Careful what ye' say Ryan this elevator is small and I'm known for getting what I want."  
"Oh come now Paul I'm engauged ye' know. Besides I don't think George would appreciate that." Ryan laughed with me again in a round till the elevator opened.  
Lunch went over rather plain (mostly because Ryan and I were eating because it was the first time we both felt comfortable te' since we got te' the hospitial last night) then we causualy went te' the elevator and made our way te' the floor where all of our friends were at. I don't think any of us could have expected what was about te' happen next. We rounded the corner te' see George's room open and every (minus Neil) was crowding around.  
"Sharon?" I asked as I step into the room with Ryan just a second behind. "Hey guys." She smiled back at us as I hugged her quickly only lightly ghosted me' lips on her cheek before she hugged Ryan. "I was just coming by te' check on George and Neil. How are ye' guys holding up?"  
"Fine." Ryan and I almost said in synch as we both weren't really sure how te' answer.  
"That's good." Sharon smiled "I also brought some presents for ye' guys, cause I know how much ye' all hate hospitials." She smiled then brushed past us and tapped Emmet and Cameron te' followe her te' go get them, Damo and Keith just followed Ryan te' go check on Neil and then I was alone with George once again this time with out any form of regret or awkwardness.  
"Hey." I smiled at him as I took a spot of the bed next te' him.  
"Hey, I meant te' bring this up sooner but I forgot and seeing Sharon reminded me." George smiled though his smile didn't touch his eyes. "Can ye' do me a favor?"  
"Of course, what do ye' need me te' do?" I asked a little confused.  
"Me' clothes that I came here in are over there in a bag on that chair. Can ye' please find me' pants and check the back pockets? There's something there I want ye' te' see something."  
"Sure." I followed his direction and lo and behold there was a paper that was folded neatly in the back right pocket. I unfolded it and quickly read through everything and I dropped me' jaw instantly, was this paper right? I pulled me' head te' look up at him with a stupid expression. "Are ye' sure about this?" He just nodded te' me and I check over it again. "are ye' truely sure about this? Ye' can't just do this lightly."  
"I'm sure Paul. This is my descion and I stand by it." He smiled a little wider. "Besides how could we have a proper relationship otherwise? I'm way te' old for something as trivial as long distance."  
"I- umm...well I-" I struggled with words because this was te' unbelivable. I think I looked back and forth from the paper te' him about a million times and eventualy Emmet's voice came from behind me.  
"Paul, Sharon got ye' a new teddybear!" Then he saw me' expression. "What's going on?" I didn't move I just kept me' eyes looked with George's and Emmet just stepped around me and took the paper from me as Cameron, Sharon, Keith, and Damo came back into the room. Keith had a new black fadora in his hands as Damo had a new hoodie. Even Cameron had a new jacket that he was zipping on while Emmet had a new scarf around his neck. Emmet joined me at staring at George with a dropped jaw as Sharon put a new book in his hands.  
"Sharon do ye' know about this?" Emmet and I asked as we slowly turned toward her.  
"Yes I am. We talked about it first, and if it's what George wants te' do then I will support his descion." She said and slowly the paper got passed around and more dropped jaws us in staring at him with shock. Then Damo spoke up.  
"George, ye'r...leaving Celtic Thunder?"


	2. Part 2

**(So, George is leaving Celtic Thunder. So that means there will be an open spot...huh thats interesting I will have to think about that ;P anyway lets get right to it. Remember this part is from Damian's point of view and I hope you all remember the girl Damian dances with in 'Standing on the Corner'.)**

I had te' be dreaming right? There was no way this could be happening, could it?  
"Keith?" I asked because I could see him in the candlelit room that I was in.  
"Damian." Keith's voice was low and full of lust in my ear. "Turn around." His command was simple but I was a little worried te'. His hair glowed gold in the candle light and the embers seemed te' strech across the tight black leather pants that he wore te' match a small leather vest that hung open revealing the panes of his chest that was lightly covered in a layer of hair. His rosary he normaly wore was gone but was replaced by a leather chocker that was snug but didn't look te' be hurting him. Damn, right now Keith was the defintion of hot sexy beast wait... who am I kidding Keith is the defintion of hot sexy beast anyways! "Ye've been such a good boy, Damo." He ran his hand through me' hair tusseling it and gently pulling me closer so I could feel his breath on me' face. ME' boxers were WAY te' tight right now. I felt his lips looming over mine as I close me' eyes and then they were on mine and I felt like the happiest person on earth.  
"I love ye'." Keith whispered te' me.  
"I love ye' te'." I whispered back.  
"Forever?" Keith's voice wasn't the one that replied it was Hayley's. Suddenly I wasn't in a candlelit room with Keith I was in me' dressing room laying on a couple blankets I had found with Heyley laying on me' chest tracing circles slowly on my stomach. Both of us not wearing a single bit of cloth.  
"Hayley, please-" I began te' say but she looked up at me with light eyes that pierced straight through ye'.  
"Shhh-" She lightly rested her index finger on me' lips "Ye' don't need te' talk Damo." Her fingers trailed down me' neck and as the came over me' pecs her nails began drilling in sending a searing pain through me' body. I sat up te' pull me out of the dream but I might have done it a little te' fast because I didn't notice Ryan leaning over me. When our heads colided with a BANG I was sent back down te' the bed.  
"OW, DAMN!" Ryan said grabbing his head in pain mirror me' own action. "God morning te' ye' te'."  
"Ow, sorry." I opened me' eyes te' see Ryan was in his pyjama's. "What are ye' doing in here?"  
"I was gonna blow this whistle in ye'r ear te' wake ye' up." Ryan rubbed his forehead as he lifted up the black whistle in his other hand.  
"Oh, maybe I'm not sorry then." We both chuckled lightly so the sound wouldn't hurt our heads.  
"Well come on Neil made breakfast." I felt me' own heart start racing. Dear god above is there any way I can get out of this? Neil had been home about a week from his accident and his leg was still casted but his arm was fine, but I thought I would have had at least another week before I would have te' worry about eating posion. It wasn't Neil's fault of course, he just couldn't cook even if his life depended on it. Ryan laughed at me' fear.  
"I'm kidding I made breakfast." He straighted up and streched his muscles and rubbed his head one more time.  
"Thank god." I let out a breath and lightly hit his arm. "Don't scare me like that!" I commanded quietly.  
"Oh come on his cooking isn't that bad." Ryan laughed leaving the room closing the door te' give me a second of privacy. I got out of the bed slowly as the bizarre dream crossed me' mind. I hadn't talked te' Hayley in a long time, not since me and her got caught anyway. I got up and looked over the foggy morning of Dublin and very slowly got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Images of Hayley played through me' mind as I seemed te' slowly walk te' the bar in the kitchen where a very sleepy Neil that was still wearing his pyjamas (white tank top and grey boxers) was sitting with his crutches at his sides. Neil's arm had a very clean break so it healed quickly before he got discharged and after a surgury te' fix his ribs the only thing left was his leg which was still casted but it was gonna be off in a couple weeks. As Ryan set Neil's food in front of him, he ran his finger's over his fiancee's buzz cut that had grown since his brain surgury. Neil's eyes looked 80% closed then I noticed we were missing somebody I found very important.  
"Where's Keith?" I asked taking me' seat at the bar next te' Neil and Ryan gave me a likewise plate of food.  
"This morning he said he was going to see Jer and didn't want te' wake ye'. He said he would be back a little after noon." Ryan said quickly rinsing his hands then drying them off of his shirt. "Molly!" Ryan shouted slightly and his little terrier-boxer mix came running with her tongue out, and as happy as could be. He took the very small left overs, he had from the respective pans and pots that contained our breakfast, and gently scrapped them into her dog bowl and she began happily chowing down. He petted his furry friend quickly then began eating his food in simillar manner to me. Neil on the other hand was like a sloth as he slowly brought the fork to his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and even slower he repeated the process. Neil's manner in the morning was absolutely haillarious, though it is true when I was younger I was the same way, but I out grew it. Hayley once again danced into me' head making me fall silent as I was prey te' memories both good and bad. By the time I finished I just needed te' walk or run or anything moving and active.  
"Hey guys, I'm gonna go out of a little while if Keith comes back before I do tell him I'll be back soon." I smiled at Ryan as I grabbed me' jacket and was out the door before him or Neil could respond. I wasn't really sure where I was going but being away from everyone would be good. Ever since we had come back for the wedding (which was postponed till after Neil got better) I had been spending time with just me' CT guys and Keith. Which didn't bother me at all, but I was getting a little homesick while at the same time I wanted to be alone. So since I had no way te' get te' Derry soon (maybe I would ask Keith later) I decided te' just go for a walk on the streets on Dublin. Where the girls are all so beep pretty. I hummed me' little irish rap song te' me'self as I made me' way out of Ryan's apartment building. I passed several people as I headed left only paying attention te' the other stores and such so I would know how te' get back. Me' cell phone took shelter in me' jacket pocket and as the grey clouds covered the sun I felt it vibrate.

From: Cameron

Hey, Damo! Emmett went to the studio to record one of his new songs. So Whatcha doing?

In me' head I could hear Cameron talk ,and I felt a little bad that he was bored but I kinda just needed te' be alone so I close me' phone and put a mental tab on it so I would text him back later. I walked past a women's clothing store and passed a shoe store then somebody I didn't expect came out of the next store ahead. Me' heart stopped for a brief second as her eyes swept over te' meet mine and her very dark hair fell for a second as her feet froze midstep and suddenly she remembered who I was.  
"Damian?" She asked and I stepped forward after also being frozen midstep.  
"Hey, Hayley..." I kinda trailed off with her name as I felt me' normal awkwardness slowly take over. She held two bags in her hands with one box in each.  
"Damian." A wide smile suddenly spread across her face and she stepped forward and set her bags down and then had her arms around me in the next second. "I'm glad te' see ye'." At first I wasn't sure what te' do then I just hugged her back and enjoied the moment of contact with an old friend. "What'cha doing back in Dublin I heard ye' guys were starting ye'r new member. Is it true George is leaving?" Her questions plummeted forth, and I rushed te' keep up with them as they fell through me' ears.  
"We just came back because Neil and Ryan were getting married and yeah George is leaving we're getting a guy named Colm Keegan."I explaine as the reality that hayley was right before me, was starting to freak me out a little.  
"I can't believe it Neil and Ryan are finally getting married? wait.." She though for a second tucking a strand of her oak brown hair behind her ear."How?"  
"Well." I was about to explain but she stopped me."  
"Hey Damo let me go put these boxes in me' car, and let's talk over some coffee, 'kay?" I only had time te' nod before she darted off and left me standing there. She had always been a bit more hyperactive so it made talking to her a bit, difficult to follow. I couldn't decide weather I was supposed to follow her or not but before I could change me' mind she was already standing in front of me again. "Come on there's a great place a couple stores down this way." She linked her arm through mine and tugged me along. What the hell! "Hayley wait a second!" Me' sudden tone and me pulling me' arm away made her stop a little bit in front of me. "This is weird, last night I had a dream about ye' and it's so weird that I'm seeing ye' now!"  
"A dream?" Hayley's eyes burned with curiousidy then they seemed te' fill with an understanding that I knew would be wrong. She waltzed back over te' me with a sexy swing of her hips and gently ran a hand te' the back of me' neck where she gently ran her thumb in tiny circles just bearly past me' 's face popped into me' head and I jerked away from her, this is exactly what our old relationship used te' be. not really a relationship more like hormonal teenagers taking there sexual frusterations out on each other, and then one day on the 'Storm' tour we got caught by her mom who pulled both her and her daughter out of the show a week later. I hadn't really spoke with her since because I wasn't really sure how.  
"I'm with somebody else now." I felt me' own posture tense as seem glimpses of our past flowed through me' mind.  
"Oh..." A strange mixture of shock and suspicous crossed her eyes as she took a step back. "sorry, hey why don't we go catch up with some coffee?" She asked as a little bit of her vigor dissapeared.  
"Sure..." I nodded and followed her slowly. We sat in silence for a second with cups that flowed with steam, at first it was awkward and final I had te' say something.  
"Hayley, I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For never officaly ending anything that was between us. I'm sorry it was basicaly just sex then after we got caught I did...pretty much nothing." I felt bad as I just stared down at me' hands.  
"I'm not." Me' eyes shot up te' see if she was being serious.  
"What?"  
"Ye'r right it was just sex and a stupid little crush so I'm glad ye' never called, because if ye' did I think we might have tried te' make something out of something that wasn't real." She had a light smile. "Besides if ye' were with me ye' might not have met this new girl."  
"Oh.." I took a second te' take what she said in. "Ye'r weird darlin'!" We laughed together warmly a bit more of her energy was being restored. "Come te' think of it we probably shouldn't started that. We both were a little young te' be doing that."  
"Yeah." She nodded in agreement "but it was a lot of fun. Sneaking around after dark trying not te' been seen by the other CT guys."  
"Yeah." I nodded with a slight smile, a memory or two flashing through me' mind causing a small blush te' take root as her words painted a picture.  
"So-" She leaned forward on her elbows. "Who are ye' dating?" Is she pretty? and how are Neil and Ryan getting married? Why did George leave? Is Paul coming back?" I just chuckled before I answered the easier questions first.  
"Well Ryan and Neil are getting the legal documents for a domestic partnership or something like that and Ryan is going te' origanize another wedding since the last one was canceled, and George just waiting te' work on his solo tour with Paul actual so no he isn't coming back." I chuckled again te' me'self before taking another drink. The shock of George's leaving had passed along with his strange relationship te' Paul (who had talked te' me and Paul was about as excited like a little school girl, because George was going on tour with him). "Oh okay...so ye' gonna tell me about her or are ye' gonna avoid it?" She asked before leaning forward a little more as if she was expecting me te' whisper it te' her.  
"Oh don't worry about it." I shruged it off almost a little fearful she wouldn't.  
"Can I take a guess?" She asked innocently and I chuckled at her expression.  
"Sure." I shrugged, knowing she wouldn't get it.  
"Emmet." She guess waiting for me' reaction.  
"No I am not dating Emmet." I laughed and drank a little bit more.  
"Okay so it's...Keith?"She asked slightly tilting her head.  
"Why do ye' think I'm with a guy? I leaned back a little trying te' pretend she wasn't right.  
"So ye'r not denying it?" She asked and I gave up with me' head titled back.  
"Fine, fine-" I blushed as I talked te' me' old friend. "Yes it's Keith."  
"OMG!" She clearified each letter then she started bouncing up and dowm. "I knew, I knew!" Then she started clapping. "I knew it the second I watched ye' both at christmas!"  
"Christmas?" I asked before taking a long sip, watching her eyes as bright and burning as a bonfire.  
"Yeah I was in New York and went te' go see ye' guys!"  
"Why didn't ye' come see me?" I put down me' cup with a slight clang.  
"Really? I didn't want te' open any wounds or anything, and when ye' guys were singing silent night ye' and him were gazing in eachother's eyes the same way Neil and Ryan were." I contuined te' bounce happily as she drank a sip then contuined te' talk. "Hey so I got a question, have ye' and Keith done...anything yet?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked feigning innocence.  
"The horizontal mambo? Sexy time? Making lov?. Anything of those?" She asked leaning forward again te' make sure she heard me' answer.  
"Well...we umm- see we're...waiting." I said blushing.  
"Really? Dating a hottie like that I don't think I could." she laughed and I was grateful that that was the end of that conversation, because I wanted te' tell her we did only because I kinda wish we would, but I wasn't te' sure if I was ready. We talked for the better part of an hour till the coffee went all the way through.  
"Be right back." I said excusing me'self from the table. I quickly went te' the bathroom then washed me' hands, but by the time I got back te' the table she was gone. I looked over the table and something was missing. something. Me' cup was gone, but I threw that away before I got up...wait a second. Where's me' phone? Damnit, she took me' phone for some evil crazy scheme. I knew her well enough te' know she wouldn't just steal me' phone unless it involved some plot. I looked through the building and she wasn't there so I decided te' go outside and lo-an-behold there she was.  
"Here." She extended me' phone toward me and I took it quickly.  
"What did ye' do?" I asked, not bothering te' hide me' suspicion.  
"Nothin', but I do have te' get going. See ye' later?" She replied with a girn.  
"Sure. Can I have ye'r number?" I asked sighing as I hung me' head waiting for her te' say the same thing I was expecting.  
"Already done," She hugged me tightly, winked at me, then was off te' her car. Another sigh as I checked me' phone, no calls, no text messages, clearly she erased anything and everything she did. I wasn't gone for more then five minutes, but still she did something. I felt a little lost at the fact that Hayley just left and really didn't have anything else te' do, so I decided I would text Cameron back.

To: Cameron

Hey sorry got distracted saw ex and was talking for a while.

I doubted that it would take long for Cam te' respond. I started walking back toward the apartment not really sure what I was going te' do, I didn't really wanna go back just yet ,but I also didn't really want te' keep roaming around aimlessly. About half-an hour latter I found me'self walking up the stairs heading back te' Ryan and Neil's place hoping neither would be there. As I got closer te' the door I heard somebody talking inside, I turned the knob te' see Keith sitting at the bar in kitchen talking on his phone. Neil and Ryan didn't seem te' be anywhere in sight and Keith waved te' me as he noticed I came in, then disapear into the bedroom him and I were sharing.  
"Really? No kidding, on the back of his-" Keith asked as he closed the door. Who was talking te'? I just shruged and slumpped over onte' the couch and just relaxed against the soft coushions. I wasn't tired, actual I was more hungry then anything else but I was feeling a lazy today. Harry, Ryan's cat, must have picked up on it because he jumped up into me' lap and fell asleep quickly, his warm hair was nice as I gently ran me' fingers through it over in a rhymic pattern. I continued te' text Cameron telling him a little bit about Hayley for a while, then me' stomach growled. Te' the cat's disapproval I got and once his paws were on the ground he glared up at me while I walked into the kitchen. Keith kept talking away but it was te' low te' make out what the words were. Normaly I would have just waited for Ryan te' get home te' make me anything, becuase I felt bad about using there food, but Keith and I both pitched in money everything month for food when him and I stayed with Neil and Ryan and right now I was te' hungry not te' eat so I was interrogating the refrigerator. In the end I just made me'self a sandwich from the bread in the cupboard and some meat and cheese from the meat drawer. I ate at the island in the middle of the kitchen and finaly Keith emerged from the bedroom, a goofy grin was plastered on his face.  
"What?" I asked in between bites.  
"Nothing." he said smiling down te' himself, slipping his phone in his pocket. He sat on a bar stool next te' me and his gaze was content at watching me. "Damo can I ask ye' something?"  
"What?"  
"Ye' don't have plans for tonight right?"

**(Happy birthday Damo! and sorry te' everyone who reads my stories. I know it took longer then it should have, but com'on today is Damian's birthday. You honestly can't be that mad at me on the day an angel was born! btw slash (m/m sex) will ocurr in the next part, it will all be skippable don't worry)**


	3. Part 3

**(Hey guys! Love you all ! Sorry the last chapter took so long! this chapter will contain slash which is sex for thoose who don't know but don't worry it will be skippable if it makes you feel uncomfortable so watch for bar in the page and look for the following bar to know when to contuine reading kay? Love you all lots -Sterwolf59)**

He wouldn't tell me where we were going. So I sat clueless in the passenger seat waiting for something te' look famillar, but even after an hour in the car nothing did.  
"Keith, where are we goin'?"  
"Still not gonna tell ye' damo, don't worry ye'll enjoy this." Keith smiled widely at me, and I knew he had something planned. Why am I around so many people that scheme. I laughed internaly then turned me' attention back out the window. Wait a minute, why are we heading back te' Dublin?" Then a thought hit me.  
"Keith are ye' lost?"  
"Absolutely!" Keith smiled at me but before I could open me' mouth he contuined. "Well I was, I know where I'm going now." Another wolfy grin and I just rolled me' eyes. Some more time past then we pulled into a park. I looked at me' boyfriend and he just shruged before getting out of the car. He got his guitar case (with his guitar inside?) out of the trunk as the high-noon sunlight covered me while I got out. He nodded with his head toward a path and he followed behind me as I put one foot in front of the other. We walked for about five minutes in silence, a grin finding it's home on Keith's face, and finally we got te' a pavillion. Four people were waiting underneath it and I couldn't tell who they were till I got closer.  
"Mammie! Dad!" I ran forward and embraced me' folks who had given me birth. Happiness rang through me as I parted away from them te' see me' older sister. "Gemma!" She ran te' me and squeeze me around me' waist (I was taller then her), then I noticed me' older brother Emmett standing a little bit away from us. Things had been a little weird between me and him since he found out I was with Keith, and when I first got back te' Ireland he wasn't home when I came te' visit. Emmett smiled at me and held his arms open. I couldn't help but jump toward him and we hugged tightly. I had forgot how much I had truely missed them all."what are all ye' guys doing here?" I asked looking around at them all.  
"Keith told us te' meet here, Keith said ye' had been missing us." Mammie said with a smile stepping a bit closer and I couldn't help but still a quick glance with the blonde surfer. I swear te' god I love that man! I thought loudly.  
"I have, I would have called or at least stopped by but things have been so crazy and today has been the first day I've had free time." I couldn't stop me'self from smiling as I chatted with me' family. After about an hour Gemma and Keith started a small one-on-one game of football(soccer) in a clearing and Mammie and Dad watched them so I was finally alone with me' big brother who only a few short monthes ago openly said he wasn't okay with me and Keith.  
"Thank ye' Emmett." I asked smiling up at him and he just kept his eyes trained ahead and watched me' boyfriend.  
"Actualy ye' should thank ye'r boy friend." He looked down ashamed. "This morning he called me and well..." He thought about his choice of words. "Talked some sense into me and made me realize that it doesn't matter if ye' like girls or guys because regardless ye' will always be me' less talented little brother." I laughed and gently nudged his ribs and he echo'd me' laugh with his own and threw a causal arm around me. "Although I want ye' te' do something for me okay?"  
"Anythin' Emmett."  
"If he ever hurts ye' in anyway or makes ye' do anything ye' don't want te' do ye' tell me right away okay? I mean ANYTHING, no matter how embarressing or awkward because I am not afraid te' kick his ass all the way te' hell and back." Emmett growled through his teeth a little bit and I couldn't help but chuckled and roll me' eyes.  
"Alright Emmett. Just don't hold ye'r breath." I chuckled and we walked over te' join me' sister. "Hey why don't we all play a wee game?"  
"Sure I call Keith's team!" Gemma said before Emmett could call him. I just rolled me' eyes again and we got ready. Emmett and I had a goal that was make-shift out of two tall tree's while Keith and Gemma had a make-shift goal of his guitar case and a large rock.  
"Okay rule one- anyone accidentally kick me' guitar and I will murder them." Keith's eyes were dead serious and Mammie just laughed awkwardly.  
"Rule two- no tripping!" Gemma glared at Emmett and he just laughed. "And finaly- whichever team gets three points first wins okay?" We all nodded in agreement. Dad stepped forward and picked up the ball and we even spaced the four of us around a circle where dad set the ball in the center.  
"3..." Dad got out of the way as he spoke "2..." He remained standing so he could play ref"1..." Mammie got a sewing kit out of her overly-large purse. "Go!"  
Emmett dashed forward and managed te' steal the ball before Keith could get it but he was on his tail as they both raced down the field. I was a little bit ahead and Emmett passed it te' me, I turned te' contuine the streak but Gemma apeared in front of me and manage te' kick the ball between me' feet. I almost tripped trying te' turn around and Keith had managed te' get the ball and was stalked by me' team mate and I down the field. As Emmett got ahead of me' boyfriend ,who was within scoring distance of the goal, and just before could steal the ball Keith heeled the ball behind him straight passed me and into the eager Gemma who accept it quickly and quickly dodged around me' brother and Keith. Then it was me' turn te' be a football ninja. I ducked passed Keith ,who had been playfully pushed by Emmett, then got in front of Gemma and managed te' swipe the ball from her and send it hurling down the field and almost into the other goal.  
"Great job Damo!" Keith commented as him and Emmett were in a race te' get there first.  
"Keith! right now he's ye'r enemy not ye'r boyfriend!" Gemma growled as her and I were also in race. I'm not really who got it first ,Keith or Emmett, but after a short series of swipe and steal the ball came flying in me' direction, literally. It smack into me' chest and bounce straight upward. It didn't hurt but the contact shocked me and before I could react I heard Emmett shock.  
"Damo!" I turned te' see the ball had landed behind me and Gemma had claimed it with fury and was already at our goal. They scored the first point but Emmett scored the second and I scored me' team's second point but Keith managed te' get another point for him and on the last game Emmett had the ball, but Keith stole it at the last second and scored his last point easily, because I was te' tired te' stop him. So Keith and Gemma won our game, and as Gemma was rubbing it in Emmett's face Keith came up te' me.  
"Ye' did good." He extended a hand te' help me up, because on the last round I had fallen about the time Keith scored the winning point. I gripped it tightly and he pulled me up fiercely and I almost crashed into him. "Hey I think the winner deserves a kiss." The blonde whispered into me' ears and I smiled up at him. I kissed him slowly almost waiting for somebody te' stop us but nobody did. As me' lips made contact with his he tighten an arm around me' waist and pulled the kiss deeper. me' hands found his hair and teased with it then I realized that we weren't alowed.  
"Guys! Not on the field!" Emmett whooped as dad teased us and I pulled away but Keith still kept me close.  
"sorry." I blushed deeply and Emmett contuined te' laugh.  
"Don't be, sweety." Mammie said and I smiled at her. Keith let go of me and for a second I felt me'self pout, but I quickly re-composed me' face. I watched him walk over te' his guitar case and his phone rang and once he answered it I turned te' face me' dad who was asking Emmett something.  
"Hey Damo?" Gemma walked over te' me and she looked like she had a question.  
"What's up?"  
"Can I ask ye' a question?"  
"Of course."  
"I promise I'm not gonna try and steal ye'r boyfriend or anything okay?"  
"It's okay, Gem what's up?"  
"Is Keith a good kisser?"  
"Very!" Was the only answer that seemed logical, we laughed in harmony. We spent another two hours there, or maybe only one, te' be honest I couldn't be sure all I really know is that the sun was down by the time Keith and I got back in his car. I had hugged mw' parents good bye then me' sister and finally me' brother who had a small tear in his eye (not that he would admit te' it), and I made plans with them te' visit home soon before our next tour started. I struggled te' stay awake on the car ride home and Keith didn't make it easier as he sang sweet and softly te' the radio.  
"Hey who was it that called ye' earlier?" I asked sitting up straight trying not te' lean against anything for fear of sleep, I didn't want te' sleep yet I want some alone time with Keith that wasn't in a car.  
"Just an old friend." He looked over at me. "Ye' can go te' sleep Damo, I won't leave ye' in the car.  
"I-" I realized I was te' tired te' really do anything romantic anyway because if there was anything Damian needed it was food and sleep. "Okay." I rested me' head against the glass of the window and the humm of the road vibrated through me and pulled me under into sleep. I'm not sure how long after I feel asleep we got back te' the apartment but when we did he actualy carried me sideways in his arms up te' the room leaving his guitar in the car (I assumed) and when he got te' the door he just kicked it with his foot and somebody (Ryan) answer and let us in. I tried opening me' eyes te' wake up but when I did Keith just leaned forward and pressed a kiss te' me forehead, making sure te' block the light te' make me fall back asleep, it worked. Today had been the perfect day and in the morning I wouls have te' remember te' thank him a thousand times at least. He laid me on the bed and helped me out of me' shirt and jeans but before I could function correctly I was already back asleep and I had an amazing dream.

* * *

The room I was in was warm. Like a tropical island, it was adorned in palm trees and fish decorations. I was laying on the large bed that was in the center of the room dim candles were lit in many places and bearly illumanated anything in sight. Then I saw him at the large doors that lead out into the warm night. His bare ass was beautiful in form in a masculine way, and even the sight of it turned me on instantly and as me' eyes taced a line up te' his head he turned te' face me. His body glowed from the dim light then I noticed that he wasn't the only one not wearing clothes. At first I felt awkward and was about te' cover me'self but there wasn't any blanket's on the bed besides the main sheet. Suddenly he was there on the bed with me hovering close his lips only a breath away. Damian ye' better not wake up right now! I screamed mentaly and then he kissed me. His tongue dominated mine as he forced me back onto the bed. This kiss was different normal and more intense in a good way and his body pressed against mine. His lips parted from mine and found me' neck as his hand gripped me' manhood firmly. He jerked me slowly as he licked circles on me' neck and the feeling was te' intense for me' te' form a coherent word. I wanted te' touch him te' but when I tried te' move against him he just pinned me' arms te' the bed. He pulled away from me' neck and in his eyes I saw the flickers of lust and desire running gently nipped at me' collarbone then peppered me' chest with kisses till he was about me' belly button. By this point I had completely given against his grip. He leaned up and kissed me' lips one last time. Me' erection ached against his chest and he smiled at me before he slowly moved down. I didn't really know what te' expect but as his tongue lapped out against the tip of me' manhood I couldn't help but grip the sheet beneath me. I couldn't focus on anything else other then Keith slowly taking me' cock in his mouth slowly.  
"Kei-th" I moaned out as he began pulling back up then going back down. "st-op" I begged out as he picked up his pace, slowly I could feel me' climax. "Ke-ith I'm about te'-" I tried te' stop him but he wouldn't have it. He kept up with his rhythem and before I could try te' stop him again I felt the cum start shooting out into his mouth. He looked up at me with stunning blue eyes and then-  
-End of Smut-

* * *

I jolted up and as me' eyes registered that I wasn't naked and it wasn't dark I realized that I was awake. The dim morning light shown through the curtains, and I remembered where I was and that Keith was still sleeping next te' me, and nothing that had happened in me' dream actualy happened. That fact both dissapointed me "Damo-babe are ye' alright?" Keith asked leaning up rubbing his concerned eyes.  
"Fine I'm sorry I just...sorry" I felt embaresst te' tell Keith I had a wet dream about him like a teenager while sleepin' right next te' him. Although I guess realisticaly I still was a teenager. I got up quickly and disapeared into the bathroom before could notice the obvious sign that I was turned on that was evident in me' boxers. I splashed some water on me' face and rested me' hands on eachy side of the sink keeping me steady. Damn I hated this, sometimes I didn't know how te' be me while I was stuck between this man and teenager. I shook me' head then I noticed I wasn't alone.  
"Are ye' sure ye'r alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine I just had a dream..." I said trying te' avoid his eyes.  
"A good dream?" He asked as he clearly noticed me' boxers.  
"..yeah.." I said and I felt me' cheeks flame brightly. Keith stepped right up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered quietly into me' ear.  
"me te'." I couldn't tell Keith wasn't lying as he pushed himself against me. His hands gently rubbed me' stomach then one of them slowly and cautiously slipped down a little lower te' the waistline of me' boxers. He gently nipped at me' ear as one hand slipped underneath the fabric. I gasped at his touch it was every bit as gently and tender as I imagined and I couldn't stop me'self from quietly moaning out.  
"Keith? Ryan and Neil are in the other room." I tried te' be logical but me' mind was very hazey.  
"No, they left a little while ago te' help with George's party and we don't have te' be there for another couple hours." Keith growled in me' ear as his touch stopped and he pulled away. I wasn't gonna let him stop this time. I fiercely grabbed his chin and forced him te' kiss me one more time. I felt so sure about this, I felt like no matter what would happen next I would always be able te' stand by this decision.

**(For those of you who read the smut part I just wanted to say that I can write it better but I was trying to make it brief since it was still a dream. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next story of my CT saga "I Break his Heart, You Break his Arm?" will be up soon)**


End file.
